


"Nothing says lovin' like something from the oven"  (Ficlet)

by AveryWritesStuff



Category: The Rat Patrol
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Ficlet, M/M, Mild Language, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 18:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11167122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AveryWritesStuff/pseuds/AveryWritesStuff
Summary: Hitch plans a surprise breakfast for Tully





	"Nothing says lovin' like something from the oven"  (Ficlet)

“Damn it!”

Tully heard a loud crash then Hitch's yell in the kitchen. He rushed out of bed and down the stairs. He stood in the doorway to the kitchen and watched his partner kick angrily at a pot lid that had fallen from the cabinet and landed by his foot.

“Stupid thing.” Hitch hissed at it as it clattered away.

He picked up an egg from a bowl on the counter and cracked it on the side of the pan he had heating. It split in half, spilling egg over the side of the pan and onto the stove.

“Are you kidding me?” He moaned. Angrily he threw the broken shell back into the bowl with the rest of the eggs and leaned against the counter. He closed his eyes and heaved a sigh.

“Fine! No eggs this morning.” Hitch said out loud to himself.

Tully folded his arms over his chest and held back a sympathetic laugh. Hitch needed help – he was no good in the kitchen unless he was eating – but Tully knew if he tried to step in, Hitch would get upset with him. So he watched as the blond bumped about and made a mess.

Hitch turned off the stove and went to move the pan to one of the back burners. Without thinking, he grabbed the handle of the pan and burnt his hand. He dropped the pan back on the stove and waved his hand around.

“God dammit!” He roared. He stood fuming, looking like he was ready to tear the cursed kitchen apart when he felt hands on his shoulders.

“Easy, Mark.” Tully's voice chided.

“I was trying to make breakfast for you. But I guess I can't even manage that.” He said, voice cracking slightly. Hitch took one of Tully's hands and turned around. He leaned his head on Tully's shoulder and sighed shakily.

“So I saw.” Tully laughed. He patted Hitch's head and gave it a kiss.

“I was gonna surprise you. I went into town early and got eggs and bacon and...” He froze.

With a gasp he broke away from Tully and grabbed a tea towel from the counter. He pulled open the oven door. The smell of warm cinnamon drifted out. Tully sniffed at the air in amazement as Hitch took out a cake pan.

“Cinnamon rolls!” Tully said in an unusually excited voice.

“They looked really good on that commercial and you said you wanted some.” Hitch explained quickly.

“Well!” Tully leaned over the pan and took a big whiff of the steam that poured off them. “Looks like you can make breakfast after all.” He beamed and gave Hitch a quick kiss on the lips.

“Yeah, this way all I have to do is heat the oven.” Hitch laughed. “Now you can go set the table while I put the icing on these.”

“Don't eat all of it.” Tully teased.

Hitch may not always be the ideal domestic partner, Tully thought, but he sure was cute.

 


End file.
